Balthamel
| appeared= }} Eval Ramman, also known as Balthamel, was a historian during the Age of Legends, specializing in the study of vanished cultures. History Eval Ramman had a bad temper. That, combined with his great strength with the One Power almost earned him a sentence of being bound with the Power to keep him from violence. He was also fond of women and gambling, cheating in the latter to impress the former. Lured by the promise of endless life, the historian was easily swayed to join The Shadow during the middle years of the Collapse. During his time as one of the Chosen, he ran an extensive intelligence network, bested only by that of Moghedien, and committed several great atrocities. One of the mentioned was raising and organizing breeding camps for humans to be fed to the Trolloc armies. When Lews Therin Telamon and the Hundred Companions struck at Shayol Ghul to seal the Bore, he was there along with the twelve other most powerful Chosen, being imprisoned for three thousand years before his release in 998 NE. Release Being sealed close to the surface, time wore away at his body, leaving his skin so rotted that he covered all of himself, his face a grinning mask. Further, he no longer was able to speak. He joined with Aginor, also one of the absolute first to be released due to his proximity to the surface of the Bore. Death Very soon after his release, he and Aginor confronted the Dragon Reborn, Rand al'Thor at the Eye of the World. After manhandling Nynaeve al'Meara, Balthamel was confronted by Someshta who would not allow them to cause destruction in his home. Balthamel burned the Green Man badly, striking a mortal blow to the all but immortal being, but started to rot as organic weeds, fungae and such started to grow all over him from the touch of the Green Man, subsequently killing him. Resurrection Being in the service of The Lord of the Grave does not simply stop at mere death, though. Balthamel and Aginor, who was killed by Rand al'Thor, were resurrected into new bodies. Given the new name of Aran'gar, the soul of Eval Ramman now resides in a beautiful borderlander woman. New Appearance She has green eyes and glossy black hair. She often shows a large amount of her considerable bosom. Curiously, he is still channeling saidin, which seems to show that it is the soul that determines which part of the True Source that is channeled, at least in the case of resurrection by the Dark One. Hiding in Salidar Aran'gar was recently hiding with the Salidar Aes Sedai marching on Tar Valon, using the alias Halima Saranov. She worked as secretary to Delana Mosalaine (a Black sister posing as Gray) and servant of the Amyrlin Seat Egwene al'Vere, ingratiating herself by giving the only relief to the frequent headaches she causes Egwene. Balthamel's fondness for physical pleasures has expanded since the resurrection, and as Halima wears quite revealing dresses which cause quite a bit of comment. Halima had a dance with Matrim Cauthon while he was in Salidar. After Mat decides that Halima is too forward and leaves her, Halima channels at Mat. The Foxhead medallion he wears goes cold, stopping saidin this time. She rescues Moghedien from the A'dam she is being held in which she accidently touches. Egwene al'Vere who was wearing the bracelet at the time feels this. Halima murders Egwene's other two maids Meri and Selame. She travels with the Salidar delegation to meet with various nobles along the border of Andor and Murandy. She participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth. She is forced to retreat when she is attacked by Nesune Bihara, Daigian Moseneillin, Beldeine Nyram and Eben Hopwil. Hopwil is killed during the exchange when he detects her channeling saidin. While in the camp she murders Anaiya and her Warder, and Kairen Stang with saidin. She attends the meeting with the other Chosen in Tel'aran'rhiod, which is made to look like the Ansaline Gardens. There she is told that Rand is not to be harmed and that Mat and Perrin Aybara are to be killed if found. She flirts with Graendal and entertains the notion of entering an alliance with her. When Jahar Narishma came with a proposal from the Dragon Reborn Rand al'Thor to the Salidar rebel Aes Sedai about bonding forty-seven Asha'man, Narishma detects someone channeling saidin''and warns them of a female Forsaken able to channel ''saidin. This causes Delana and Halima to flee the rebel camp. Fandom Category:Forsaken